This invention relates to a wiring harness for motorcycles, and in particular to a wiring harness that is adaptable to a number of different years and models of motorcycles, and that at the same time readily connects to the various factory-installed gauges, switches, and relays on the various years and models.
As motorcycles have become more complex in recent years, the electrical systems have been modified to include various relays and interlocks designed to make the riding of the motorcycle more convenient and safer. This is true for all motorcycle manufacturers"" models, including Harley Davidson(copyright). Harley Davidson is unique however in that while its standard models are very popular, there is also a very large market for modified Harley Davidsons, and for aftermarket frames and running gear powered by Harley Davidson Engines. Many of these aftermarket bikes utilize Harley Davidson handle bar controls from 1972 through 1995 models, and use the Harley Davidson twin cam xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d style engine. The aftermarket motorcycles typically use an aftermarket ignition module, some of which include cam position sensors like the factory motorcycle, while others eliminate this factory feature.
The electrical systems of the aftermarket motorcycles are typically designed and manufactured for each application, and often utilize color coding that is different from that of the original Harley Davidson model. This can lead to difficulties in servicing the motorcycle since the normally applicable color codes are not utilized. A need therefore exists for a motorcycle wiring harness that can be utilized with a Harley Davidson(copyright) engine in a non-factory frame, and that permits the use of the engine with or without each safety interlock that is fitted to the factory motorcycle.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a wiring harness that can be fitted to custom aftermarket motorcycles that use a Harley Davidson engine, that retain the original factory color coding, and that incorporate connectors that are engageable with the standard-equipment connectors. The harness of the present invention can be used with Harley Davidson(copyright) Evolution or twin cam engines, and can be used in aftermarket motorcycles that do not include each factory installed safety interlock. These and other features of the invention will be described below with reference to the drawings.